Laney Riffin/Penn
Laney Penn Aliases Lanes, Dude, Bro, Man, Guy, Fella Age 17 Gender Female Hair Color Red Race Caucasian Eye Color Green (mostly shown black) Friends Corey Riffin, Kin Kujira, Kon Kujira, Kate Persky (mixed), Allie Day (mixed), Mayor Mellow (mixed), Barney, Maddie, Grace Enemies Trina Riffin, Mina Beff, Carrie Beff, Kim Kagami, Konnie Kagami, Lenny Nepp, Mayor Mellow (mixed), Candy Jams, The Orb Experience and Guy Broman Love Interest Corey Riffin Married Children: Corey Junior Riffin, Corbi Riffin, Cobby Riffin ( Season 7) Relatives Janie Penn (great aunt) Faction Grojband Location Peaceville First Appearance Pilot Latest Appearance Madison goes to college Voice Actor Bryn McAuley Laney Penn is a character on the animated show Grojband. Short in stature, tall in ambition; Laney is the rock of this rock and roll band. This red-haired firecracker is the band's bassist, a singer and the self-proclaimed band manager. Which, in this band, means trying to make Corey’s latest idea come together as planned. She is voiced by Bryn McAuley. Contentshide 1 Biography 2 Appearance 3 Personality 3.1 Masculinty vs Femininity 4 Relationships 4.1 Corey Riffin 4.2 Kon Kujira 4.3 Kin Kujira 4.4 Trina Riffin 4.5 The Newmans 4.6 Kate and Allie 5 Quotes 6 Episodes Focusing on Laney 7 Trivia 8 Gallery 8.1 Production 9 References 10 See also BiographyEdit Laney and her guitar Short in stature, tall in ambition, Laney is the rock of this rock and roll band. This red-haired firecracker is the band's bassist and self-proclaimed band manager. She tends to be the brains behind all of their work and holds all of Grojband together. Laney's biggest secret is her crush on Corey Riffin.1 She sees him as a true star in the making and for whatever reasons thinks he'd never be into her. Sadly for her, Corey is usually calling her names like "Man" and "Dude" which makes her feel like Corey won't ever love her back. Her thick shield of sarcasm makes her feelings toward Corey painfully obvious to everyone but Corey. Laney takes a bum wrap for being the only girl in an otherwise all boy rockband. Even though she can hang with the best of them, she has secret dreams of being treated like a lady. She openly mocks frilly girly-girl things, but her bedroom is a rainbowed shrine to unicorns, teen magazines and boy bands. This is another secret that she keeps hidden from everyone else, but it gets exposed occasionally, for instance in the episode A Knight to Remember she was mezmorised by all of the girly unicorns and ponies. She wishes that she could be treated more like someone who would want girly, frilly things, but unfortunately for her, she is constantly getting mistaken for being a guy by everybody, including even her own bandmates who should know better. Laney seems to be a real master of sarcasm and smart remarks, which she uses frequently around her friends. AppearanceEdit Character Sheet of Laney Laney is a short, slim girl with bobbed red hair that she has going down just below her chin. She wears a yellow hair clip and black eye-shadow that she has lightly painted on her eyelids and eyebrows. Laney also wears a green t-shirt that has short yellow sleeves and black horizontal stripes going along it. Laney wears a pair of red leggings to match the color of her hair and a pair of folded black leather boots2 to match the colors of her eye-shadow and t-shirt stripes. PersonalityEdit Laney is a cute, fiery redhead who has a strong, but sweet kind of personality. When she gets angry, she becomes rather hot-headed and a force to be reckoned with. Laney seems to be the only member of Grojband who has any common sense. She is always telling Corey that his ideas are bad and that he should listen to her before he goes and does them. However, Corey always ignores this and does it anyway. Laney always gets mad at Corey for it but she can't stay mad at him because of how much she loves him. Although Laney is the most intelligent and sane member of the band, she will be seen doing dumb things along with the rest of the band on many occasions. Overall, Laney truly does care for Grojband even though she doesn't express it all of the time. This is shown in It's in the Card, when Mayor Mellow orders Grojband to break up. Laney says that she can finally have a life of common sense and careful planning, but doesn't know what to plan for, so she returns to Corey's garage and an audio card recorded by her is discovered by the rest of Grojband and they all cry and reunite as a band. The card also reveals Laney sometimes 'mothers' the band a little. Masculinty vs FemininityEdit Laney seems to have a mixed personality when it comes to femininity and masculinity or anything related to her gender for that matter. At some times, Laney is a tomboy who enjoys roughhousing with the boys and letting her wild side out and she doesn't take too kindly to gender stereotypes as seen in episodes such as Girl Fest. At other times, she is a full blown girly girl who enjoys anything and everything frilly and girly as seen in episodes such as A Knight to Remember. It seems as though she is more open about her masculine side and very secretive about her feminine side. Her room is all pink and covered in all things girly from streamers, to stuffed animals, to tea sets, to basically anything that's entirely pink. She sometimes goes into her room to daydream about being treated like a princess. She seems to be very embarrassed about this as she never lets anyone into her room to know about this. This was briefly acknowledged in Grin Reaper where there was a picture of herself dressed as a unicorn, running around. Trina was seen at her window, taking a picture of her, and Laney was very embarrassed and was shielding herself from the photo. A drawback to her tomboyish side would be that everyone in her band calls her names such as "dude," "bro," "man," "fella," etc. This really annoys her and is possibly one of the reasons for her dreams of getting treated like a real princess. It is unknown if other people know that she's really a girl, but it is known for sure that the members of her band and Mayor Mellow are aware of this. The members of the band only address her by these names because she is a member of the band and a part of their group of best friends so they consider her to be "one of the guys." She also has a fondness for animals, especially dogs, as shown in A Knight to Remember where she falls in love with a shaggy dog, or The Snuffles with Snarffles where she adores Snarffles. However, in the episode Dreamreaver Part 2, Laney expressed hatred for dogs when Dog Mina came chasing after her and she kicked her out into the distance quoting "I hate yappy dogs." She even loves Biteface the monster rat when it bites her face. Corey and Laney are best friends. In their relationship, Laney is usually questioning Corey and his crazy plans to get lyrics for a new song. She is always trying to warn him about all the things that could go wrong. However Corey never listens to her, and Laney is always getting dragged into doing these things with him. In the end, his plans somehow, actually end up working and Laney is always very proud of Corey for doing this. Laney also has a big crush on Corey that nobody knows about, especially him.3 She seems to get love-struck when she and Corey make physical contact. Laney is too nervous to tell Corey her secret feelings for him so that they won't be able to start an actual relationship with each other. Laney is always showing signs of her love for him and dropping little hints to tell him that she loves him, but Corey generally remains oblivious to this. All of this seems to change in Curse of the Metrognome, where the two end up accidentally kissing each other and they both appear to really enjoy it. Out of all the members of Grojband, Kon appears to be the one who Laney finds most difficult to tolerate. She is constantly annoyed by his lack of intelligence, disgusting habits, and weird antics he gets into with his brother. But overall the two are still friends. Laney seems to have total control over Kon because she is stronger than him despite being a girl. Kon is scared of Laney because she always hurts him, but this is only because Kon is mistaking her for a guy all the time and this is how she lets off anger for it. Sometimes, Laney doesn't even need to attack him to make him scream in fear. She is so scary that all she needs to do is look at him which she sometimes does using a cold stare. Overall Laney and Kin appear to be friends, but Kin's immature quirky habits often annoy her. Similar to Laney's relationship to Kon, Kin is scared by the way she was treating him and Kon when they made her angry because they didn't know she's a girl so instead they treated her like one of the guys. Laney is usually questioning Kin and his inventions for being so crazy and ridiculous, but when they do succeed she is just as easily impressed by them. Kin and Laney are both smart in different ways.4 In Indie Road Rager it's revealed Laney funds Kin's projects by paying him two dollars a day. Laney hates Trina, because she is constantly trying to destroy Grojband. She also hates how Trina mistakes her for a boy. Out of all the members of Grojband (other than Corey on rare occasions) Laney holds the most antagonism towards her, and is the only one who isn't afraid of her. Laney hates the Newmans along with Corey, Kin, and Kon. However she shows the biggest rivalry with her gender-opposite doppelganger, Lenny Nepp. The episode the best exposed Laney's loathing for Lenny was the episode "Rock the House," where Laney was shown to strongly hate Lenny with a burning passion, as she attacked him in the curling competition with flames in her eyes and she mercilessly rammed into his curling Rock. Lenny was so scared of her, that he jumped off of his rock before she could even came close to hitting it. In the episode "Kon-Fusion," Laney and Lenny became friends for a while. Their friendship quickly became very deep and trusting and it got to the point where they both admitted their crushes on Corey and Carrie to each other and they had a conversation about them. They got along really well but then most likely became rivals again at the end of the episode. Laney's relationship with the groupies doesn't seem to be as strong and friendly as their relationship with the rest of the band. Laney is the band member who the groupies obsess over the least and they probably couldn't care less about her5 as seen in the episode Hologroj, Grojband was presmused to be dead and so Kate and Allie built a shrine to them. There were pictures of every member of the band except for Laney. Laney seems to express a small but burning dislike for the groupies as seen in Dance of the Dead when Allie complimented Laney on her "costume", which was just her normal clothing and Laney threw a rage fit at them and blasted them into an army of zombies. Kate and Allie express fandom for Laney in some episodes though. For instance: in Group Hug, they kidnapped her and held her hostage in their replice of the garage. This annoyed Laney and she violently broke out of there. Allie also directly complimented Laney on her clothing in Dance of the Dead, but called it a "scary halloween costume." which enraged Laney, so Kate and Allie show some non-recurring love for Laney and Laney seems to be very annoyed by them both. Despite disliking them, she has been shown to care a little about them, when in Saxsquatch, she asked the groupies if they were sure they wanted to carry all of the heavy climbing gear up the mountain for them, to which the groupies replied that they were okay with it.